


The Only Future I Have is You

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future-ish fic: 2021, M/M, Pining fool, Ridiculous amount of hand and forehead kisses, School Reunion, Slight angst but still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron receives his ten year high school reunion invite and three of the boys ask if he'd go if he could get a date. Aron figures they're going to hire someone and jokingly says yes when they then basically pimp out Minki who's just trying to take a nap on Aron's couch. The long weekend reunion comes and Aron has to pretend Minki's actually Minhee, his girlfriend of about six years or so. The weekend is slight torture for him and when they get back to Korea, he doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Only Future I Have is You

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had never done a fake dating au and suddenly had the mighty need to do it. So here it is! I've been working on it all month basically lol I'm hoping it doesn't drag on or rush in places, cause I know I did time skips a few spots and write that the whole day they did something like this or that and not include details but I know it really would have dragged on then lol

You're Invited To The

Ten Year Reunion

of

Loyola High School

Class of Two thousand and Eleven

Friday, June 25th to Monday, June 28th

Lake Tahoe Vacation Resort

901 Ski Run Blvd. | Lake Tahoe, CA

$30/person, $50/couple

RSVP to

Paul Rise by June 1st

Prise372@gmail.com

Aron stared at the invite and sighed, tossing it onto his kitchen counter with some other papers he'll eventually throw out. He had kept in touch with very few classmates once he moved to Seoul. Aron had heard updates from his sisters whose friends brothers went to the school. Most had boring 9 to 5 jobs, were married or had kids. All Aron did was nearly fail in a k-pop group and then they became a reversal-dols. Which he honestly hated but has learned not to make comments now. He's not even sure how they got his apartment address. In another country. Glancing at it again, he shook his head and ran to grab what he forgot. He shouldn’t have even checked the mail but oh well. Forgotten item grabbed, he rushes downstairs to the van and gets in as they head to the airport for their night flight. He prefers these honestly. They had a concert in New York, and he was honestly excited to go. He hasn't been back to New York since the k-con concert where he was sick. He hated that but he enjoyed Jonghyun coming to ramble about his day. Minhyun and Minki showed up later to ramble as well. Dongho said he showed up too, but he had been asleep and Dongho didn't want to wake him. Aron found it sweet and hugged him when he found out. Now though, his stomach issues had for the most part been fixed. He was glad too. As they boarded the plane, Aron sat beside Minki and smiled at him. Minki asking if he's going to have another hero moment and Aron laughs.  
  
"No. Hopefully, at least I'm not sick this time." Minki hums in agreement and Aron settles in for the fourteen-hour flight. Thankful the flight is at night so he can curl up and sleep.  
  
As they get to New York, they sight-see a bit; Dongho and Minki happy to see the Love art instillation still up along with the Hope one so they all take a photo in front of it. Minhyun taking them to the restaurant he ate at alone last time overlooking the bridge. The concert was the next day in the evening, so they split up for the most part. All of them showing up at the Airbnb at different times. Aron having gone back first, their manager having already brought their bags here while he relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Hyung, I'm back!"  
  
"I thought you'd sight see some more since you didn't get to last time." Aron shrugs saying he's been before he just hated he couldn't explore with the others. Their manager nods and mentions there's some chocolate cake he bought in the kitchen.  
  
"Just leave enough for the others. Especially Minki and Dongho." Aron laughs and agrees, taking a thin piece and eating it in the small kitchen. Jonghyun showing up next yawning. Waving to their manager who mentions cake and Jonghyun pauses to see Aron eating his slice with a wave of his own. As everyone files in, each person gets their slice then everyone takes turns using the three showers before turning in for the night. Minki wandering to Aron's room, snuggling up to him with claims there's too many odd noises. Aron rests his chin on his shoulder as he holds him. Minki tickling his hand as Aron grumbles to stop. Course he doesn't listen, so Aron uses his free hand to reach over and pinch the top of his ear. Minki yelping softly but stops with a grumpy pout. 'Sweet dreams Minki.' Minki hums gently still playing with Aron's hand which he doesn't care about as he falls asleep. Minki simply snuggled against him with too energy from knowing their schedule is tomorrow. Nearly an hour later, Aron wakes to him turning over and bumping his chin. Minki apologizing profusely as Aron mumbles groggily that it's fine.  
  
"Why are you still up?"  
  
"Can't sleep. Too much energy." Aron hums and moves Minki close, resting his hand on him back as he gently rubs his back. Minki mumbling about it working about five minutes later. Aron half asleep himself but keeps it up till he sleeps. Kissing his forehead as his breathing evens out. Aron sleeping almost right then the moment Minki's asleep finally. The two sleeping soundly through the night. In the morning, they all eat, they do rehearsals with everything and then they do the concert. Everyone wanting to do even more once their two hours are up. They do their end of concert photos and slump against one another as they head to the van. Minhyun having to be shaken awake every few moments; they clean up at the Airbnb, everyone heading to bed from being exhausted. Minki once again climbing into Aron's bed who’s already passed out asleep so he cuddles up with him anyway making him the small spoon for the night.  
  
Once back in Korea, Aron is making dinner when he hears his door beep as someone, or many someone’s as he hears voices, comes in. Aron waving to them from the kitchen and they wave back before two sit on the couch and the other two crowd the small counter peninsula and rest on their elbows.  
  
"It smells good hyung." Aron thanks him saying he wasn't expecting company, or he would have made more. Dongho shouting from the living room that most have eaten already.  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Jonghyun. He was too busy playing video games all day since we got back." Jonghyun shrugs and leans against the counter more before something catches his eye. Grabbing the invite. He nudges Minhyun who reads it and looks at Aron.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Huh?" Aron looks at him confused as he finishes stirring his food. Seeing what's in his hand before laughing.  
  
"Nah. I don't know what we're doing here then and I don't have a date nor do I want to listen to them talk about marriage or their kids." Jonghyun whining that he has to know.  
  
"It's a reunion, hyung, and we can get you a date!" Aron serves his food and offers some to Jonghyun who takes a tiny bit before he sits at his table, Jonghyun and Minhyun sitting with him. Pestering him about going and how much fun it would supposedly be. 'How many reunions have you two been to exactly?' They look at each other and grin as they say ‘none’. Aron shakes his head fondly. They ask him to go for them and Aron groans;  
  
"I still don't have a date."  
  
"We can get you a girlfriend, hyung. Easily."  
  
"We're not hiring one of the 30,000 wives, are we? I don't really want a fangirl hanging off my arm." They laugh and shake their heads.  
  
"Course not, did you forget we have a Minki." Of course, at the sound of his name, Minki who has been attempting to sleep on Aron's couch shouts in response.  
  
"Hey! Don't be pimping me out!" The four laugh and Jonghyun tells him it's to get Aron to his school reunion. This make Minki peek over the arm of the couch with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do I have to dress as a girl?"  
  
"It's an all-boys catholic school reunion. Yeah. I doubt it'll even work. Some of my classmates have gone to k-con. They've seen you."  
  
"We can try. I want you to go home and see your old friends. Even if we go and I realize no one’s falling for it, I'll leave." Aron gives him an odd look before giving a small nod. Dongho asking if he plans to dress up at the airport too and Minki shrugs. Aron suddenly realizing the flaw in this plan.  
  
"Wait, you're going as my date. Are you comfortable with pretending to be my girlfriend?" Minki scoffs and waves him off.  
  
"You hang on me all the time anyway. I can't imagine you'd be different as a boyfriend." The three look between each other simply shrugging. Aron doesn't like the plan anymore. Suddenly worried Minki may realize all of his skin ship has been legit for the last however many years now. They manage to discuss it with their CEO who grants the two weeks off for them all. They all thank him, and Aron does his RSVP despite better judgment. He's a popular group that his classmates have seen at a Korean concert going to a reunion with said classmates with a group member dressed as a girl. He has to admit, Minki does look amazing with his hair extensions again. This time brown and curly. Minki wearing a comfy outfit for the trip. For the first time it's just the two of them flying together, no fans even knowing their heading out. Aron's so nervous though, he's not even rambling anymore. Minki glancing at him as he realizes after nearly twenty minutes of silence.  
  
"Hyung? You okay?" He shakes his head.  
  
"I’m a mix of stress and panic." Minki laughs and pats his knee, squeezing his thigh gently as he smiles.  
  
"You'll be fine hyung. We don't even have to stay the whole time if you don't want to."  
  
"It’s at a resort, Minki."  
  
"Then we stay an hour at the ballroom and the rest of the time we chill in our rooms." Aron sighs, they only have one room, but he hadn’t told him that; Glancing at Minki who's attempting to put his hair up, Aron swats his hands away and braids his hair, holding his hand out a few minutes later for his bobby pin and hair tie. Minki dropping the items into his hand as Aron then easily pins the braid to the back of his head and goes back to panicking. Minki checking his hair in his phone before scoffing.  
  
"You can do hair?"  
  
"I'm the older brother of sisters. Yes, I know how to do hair. You just never asked or seemed to have trouble before." Minki hums and nudges him with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to ask you all the time now." Aron laughs and Minki cheers because he got a laugh out of the nervous ball that is Aron. He thanks Minki but sighs, saying he'll probably be pretty quiet on the plane too since they have seats together. Minki shrugs. 'That's okay, hyung.' Aron bouncing his leg repeatedly as a nervous habit; Minki eventually tugging him closer and rubbing his back to try and calm him down which doesn’t seem to work as much as it used to do. As they board the plane, Aron texts his parents that they’re taking off shortly and will message when they land. Minki sitting beside him and smiling softly.  
  
“This will work, how many of your classmates follow k-pop anyway?” Aron chuckles and shakes his head hoping not many. Besides, if they did, wouldn’t they focus more on girl groups he wonders and prays for that. They can know the girl groups as long as they don’t recognize Minki. As they’re in the air, Aron discusses with Minki a fake background story. How they supposedly met - _Minhee_ does make up for the idols and had to be around Aron a lot, they got talking and had things in common plus she was learning English - Minki laughs and switches to English for a bit.  
  
"So I can use my... poor? English and get away with it." Aron scoffs and shakes his head.  
  
"Your English is getting better each year. I work with you on it don't I?" Minki nods and thanks him for always helping him with it. Minki asking how long they've known each other and who asked who. Aron asks whether it matters.  
  
"Stereotypically, the girl is always asked these things. I need answers."  
  
"2015, and I asked you." Minki hums and says that's believable.  
  
"You're desperate sometimes." Aron laughs loudly earning a few glares from those around them as he apologizes and then swats at Minki.  
  
"I'm not desperate..."  
  
“I said _sometimes_.” Aron pouts at him and thinks he sees Minki glance at his mouth before Minki’s looking him in the eye again with a pout.  
  
“Are we doing affection?” Aron shrugs and asks if his normal amount is okay. He can always kick it up a little bit by putting his arm around his back and resting it on his waist when they’re around people. Do the possessive boyfriend thing. Minki hums and says they’ll test it when they get to the hotel and at that Aron bites his lip and nods. He hadn’t told Minki yet that he had planned for them to stay with his parents for a few days, he hadn’t seen them in a while. His old room still set up and his sisters were out for school and jobs. His parents were working during the day, so it didn’t make sense not to use the house. He just, needs to tell him. His sisters had already agreed they didn’t mind Minki using their bed, but he also knows how he can get sometimes and having a small bed he worries he may wake up to a face full of Minki’s hair as he lays directly on him. His heart wouldn’t be able to take that. As the little map shows they’re flying up beside Russia around two hours in, he starts yawning. Flying always makes him tired, and he glances over at Minki who’s using the wifi and just browsing the internet. Mumbling he’s going to take a nap and Minki hums in acknowledgement.  
  
"I'll wake you when we get close." Aron agrees but of course, as the flight continues, Minki gets tired himself and falls asleep. His head on Aron's shoulder as the stewardess taps their shoulders gently. Minki swatting at her with a grumble. Aron grabs his hand and thanks her half asleep.  
  
"We'll be making our final approach soon." Aron nods and nudges Minki awake. The other sitting up confused before hearing the announcement for the finale approach. Aron joking that he was supposed to wake him. Minki laughs and gives a sleepy apology. Aron texting his parents they're on final approach and will arrive when they can since traffic is usually shit from LAX. He receives a text saying they’re out at the arrival gates and found out the arrival time from the site. Aron looks at Minki and just blurts out the part he’s been keeping together.  
  
“So, we’re actually staying with my parents for the next two nights.” Minki pausing in grabbing his carry-on from the overhead bin and looks at him.  
  
“We are?”  
  
“They offered. My sisters are out for work and grad school. My parents are just working during the day so they figured we wouldn’t mind basically house-sitting for the next day or so before we headed up.” Minki hums and grabs his carry-on down before grabbing Aron’s too.  
  
“I guess that’s fine. Where am I sleeping?”  
  
“The girls didn’t mind you using one of their beds.” Minki nods and they head off the plane once they announce they can leave. Aron waiting outside customs for Minki to get done now. They had gotten their checked bags, but of course, Aron had this American passport still, so he waited. Rolling his suitcase back and forth in boredom as he tipped his head back against the wall feeling someone kick his foot. Jolting forward to see Minki raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“What? I was bored.” Minki shakes his head and heads out with Aron; his parents waving once they see them and Aron grins widely as he rushes a bit and hugs them both. Minki hugging Minjung with a thanks for letting him stay with them.  
  
“Of course, sweetie. I’m sure you’re both exhausted and hungry. Let’s get some food.” Aron groans and begs for some food as they stuff their suitcases in the trunk. Minki shaking his head saying he could have eaten on the plane had he not fallen asleep. Aron retaliating with he could have woken him up for food. Minjung scolding them a bit as they drive. Curious why Minki had joined him, his father, Haeyong asks about it, glancing in the rear-view mirror to look at them. Aron glancing at Minki before Minki leans forward and answers honestly.  
  
“Hyung wasn’t going to go because everyone else has wives, fancy jobs and kids. So, the others basically pimped me out to him as a date since I can look like a girl.” Aron face-palming in the backseat while his mother turned around and looked at him disappointingly.  
  
“Aron. Did you really force him into this?”  
  
“He wanted to! I thought they were going to a hire a fangirl…” he trails off and looks out the window as his parents scold him for trying to lie to his classmates.  
  
"I’m hoping they won't even notice. Especially considering where I'm going. You guys have no issue with me being bi but they will." Minki looks at him surprised when he hears the term. Aron having purposely spoken in English. Minki hadn't known that tidbit about him. They've known each other over a decade, how didn't he know this about him? He knew the other’s sexualities so how in the world did Aron's get passed him? Minjung looks at him and frowns as Haeyong speaks up.  
  
"We're okay with it because we like the person. They'd be good for you if you'd grow up and confess." Aron stares at him in shock before crossing his arms and shaking his head. 'Bad idea.' He says not wanting anything to do with that while Minki is there. The person in question pouting and mumbling annoyed comments about being left out. Aron looks at him with an apology and pats his knee as his parents get off their exit and ask what everyone wants to eat. They give suggestions and get the food before heading to the house. Aron grabbing their bags as Minki follows Aron’s parents inside thanking them again for letting him stay in their house. They wave him off and Aron takes his bags to his room before turning and seeing Minki. The other raising his eyebrow at the single bed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You only had a single bed?” He nods.  
  
“Had I had a double I would have let you share with me.” Minki laughs and slips by him to look around his old room. His sport awards still up in places with photos he never took down from school and Aron rubs the back of his neck embarrassed.  
  
“You don’t have to look through things.” Minki looks over his shoulder at him and nods. ‘Oh, but I do.’ And continues to look through things, humming as he finds a yearbook with notes, reading and smiling at some of the signatures and notes for him. Aron moving to sit on his bed in the corner of his room. Leaning his back against the wall watching Minki do his thing. Minki looking at his bookshelf which stresses him out just slightly. He kept a journal the first year he was in Korea and tried to write when he could, in Korean, but had brought it here a few years ago when they all moved. Minki of course finding it making Aron jump up and grab it from him.  
  
"Hey!" Aron shakes his head and sits on his bed, the notebook securely under his ass as Minki crosses his arms.  
  
"Hyung, what was that? It was in Korean. I thought these were old things."  
  
"I brought it here after we all moved apartments. I didn’t want to lose it and its from my first year there." Minki moves and kneels on the bed, holding Aron's knees as his legs are pulled up to him.  
  
"Am I in it?" Aron stares up at him and nods.  
  
"So is everybody else."  
  
"Obviously there's things you don't want me to read." Aron shrugs as Minki hums curiously. Drumming his fingers on the curve of Aron's knee before moving back to the shelf saying 'Fine. I won't look.' Aron scoffs and knows he'll just try to look for it later. Minki feigning hurt as he finishes snooping. Aron putting the notebook under his pillow as he gets up, slipping it there in one motion before leading Minki out of the room to show him each room so he can choose. Minki is hesitant. He knows he can't share with Aron, but he wants to. They're only staying for a few days before they head up to the reunion. It just seems like a lot to share someone’s bed when he barely knows them. Looking at him, Minki pouts.  
  
"Can't I use an airbed and sleep on your floor? I don't want to sleep in either of these rooms."  
  
"We don't have an air mattress, Minki." He pouts and moves closer to Aron, still pouting.  
  
"No." Another flutter of his eyelashes has Aron groaning as he walks back to his room, shoving the notebook between the bed and wall before pulling his pillow closer to the wall then lies down as he would usually. Minki climbing in beside him to lie down. Facing away as he snuggles back. Aron's arm going over his side as Minki asks if this is okay.  
  
"I'd much rather find an air mattress for you cause my hand will go numb like this.” Aron wills his traitorous heart to stop being so quickly, knowing Minki can probably feel it against his back from how close they are in the single bed. Minki playing with his hand again and Aron grumbles before going quiet. The two of them lying there maybe five minutes before Aron speaks up.  
  
“Why are we still like this?” he untangles himself from the bed and climbs over Minki’s feet before heading out of his room and shakes his head.  
  
“I guess we’ll get you an air mattress tomorrow. I’m gonna shower.” Minki sits up on the bed and nods, looking at their suitcases before grabbing his and moving it out of the way. Minjung peeking her head in after the shower starts with a soft smile.  
  
“Minki, did you choose a room?”  
  
“I’m actually going to sleep in here. I have trouble sleeping in new places sometimes and I’ll just end up coming in here anyway.” She nods and asks if he’d like to use the air mattress.  
  
“You have one? Hyung was going to go buy one tomorrow.” He laughs and she shakes her head saying they bought it last year when Grace had friends stay with them for a week. Minki smiles and follows her to the area with the mattress and helps her carry it to the room. It’s just a single mattress as well but it’ll work. There are even some sheets and Minjung offers one of Aron’s spare pillows because he’s weirdly got three on his single bed. As they’re blowing it up, Aron comes in in just his towel, pausing in grabbing his suitcase and an apology dying on his lips.  
  
“When did we get an air mattress?”  
  
“Grace had a friend stay over last year and we bought it then.” his mother answers before looking over at him.  
  
“Oh.” He shrugs and Minjung scolds him.  
  
“Why are you so thin? Are you not gaining weight again?” Aron sighs and tries to escape the nagging, but she follows him out. Minki frowning a bit but looks back at the air pump. Minjung explained it would turn off when the gauge got to the right point and he sincerely hopes it does. He can hear Minjung whispering worriedly at Aron and he reassures her it’s just cause of promotions and practicing. She demands he eats more, and she’ll be sure to give him extra food while he’s here and Aron agrees before Minki hears the door of the bathroom shut. Minjung coming back in shaking her head.  
  
“That boy. If he doesn’t eat enough, he just burns right through everything. He’s always been like this.” Minki promises he’ll keep an eye on him when they get back. She smiles at him and pats his cheek before undoing the air pump and closing the plug. Minki thanks her and says he can do the sheets himself. She nods and heads out. Aron coming back in after he’s done dressing and getting ready for bed, pushing his suitcase to the corner and drops onto his bed with a groan.  
  
“Your mom’s worried about you.”  
  
“She’s my mom.” Minki gives him a look as he snaps the sheet in place.  
  
“You know what I mean.” Aron nods and frowns before looking back at his pillows. ‘Did you take one of my pillows?’ Minki shakes his head despite the pillow laying by his feet. Aron points to it with a questionable look and Minki points towards the door. ‘Your mom offered it.’ Aron rolls his eyes and lays back down, folding his pillow in half so he can sleep easier. Minki covers the mattress and drops the pillow on it before grabbing his suitcase and saying he’ll go shower now too. Aron waves at him and tells him to leave the suitcase in the hall so it doesn’t get all damp. When Minki returns, Aron’s asleep on top of his blankets and Minki sighs; going over and tugging the blankets out from under him before covering him up. No wonder he gets the sniffles. Falling asleep on top of his blankets like this. Minki turns out the light and remembers that Aron usually shuts his door, so he gently closes it before climbing onto the air mattress, covering up to fall asleep; mumbling a goodnight to Aron who says nothing back already dead to the world.  
  
In the morning, Aron wakes to an empty air mattress and the smell of food in the air and gets up rubbing his eyes with a groan. He forgot to take out his contacts and does so now really quick before finding his glasses in his suitcase. Minki's own case sitting on his desk and chuckles. Heading out to the living room, his parents say good morning and offer some plates of food. Aron happily accepting it as they rush around.  
  
"You know I could have made breakfast for Minki and I." They nod and Minjung tells him its fine, they haven't had to make lots of breakfast in a while. Offering Aron for making dinner tonight and he agrees.  
  
"Just us four?" His dad nods and Aron hums saying he'll decide something for them all. The two rushing around more before Minjung kisses them both on the temple wishing them to have a good day as she and Haeyong run out for work. Aron waves and Minki wishes them a good day at work as the door shuts. Aron munching on his pancakes as he glances at Minki.  
  
"Ya know we leave tomorrow for the reunion and I haven’t seen your dress or other outfits."  
  
"It's simple, I promise. The rest is too." Aron scoffs and shakes his head. Minki glaring at him a bit with question.  
  
"Sorry, just nothing is ever _simple_ with you Minki." The younger scoffs back and says he has to wait till the day off to see the dress now. Aron groans but apologizes before reaching out to fix a piece of hair that was sticking up on his head. Minki freezing so he can fix it and smiling after. ‘Thank you.’ He says happily as he continues to eat his breakfast. Aron nodding before snapping himself out of his thoughts and continues to eat breakfast as well. Once done, Minki stretches and mumbles about wanting to sleep more despite eating. Aron nods saying it’s only nine and they don’t really have plans today. Aron asks Minki if he fell asleep quickly yesterday and Minki chuckles.

“You were asleep when I came back from my shower.” Aron cringes slightly and apologizes but Minki waves him off.

“It’s fine, hyung. You were just as tired as I was.” Aron hums and they clean up the kitchen; doing the dishes as Minki dries and dances a bit. Aron begging him not to drop any of the dishes. They spend the day and the next enjoying not having anything to do; Minki watching some movies he missed while Aron lounges on the couch reading his book and texting Joel to check on his puppies. Minki calling his brother to check on Lucky as well and Minki ends up squished beside Aron on the couch as Minseok asks how he is as well. The three chat and eventually it’s time to repack what they wore, and washed, to head to the airport again. His mom offering to drive them on her way to work. They agree and head to the airport that morning after Aron said bye to his dad, Minki too and everyone got hugs. His mom wishing them luck and giving hugs to them at the airport. Minki promising to keep an eye on him this weekend and back in Korea which makes her smile and pat his cheek. Getting through security and finally managing to land at the airport for the reunion. Minki heading into the bathroom to get ready since he couldn’t wear it on the plane with his passport. Aron had laughed forever at the idea of Minki being detained because he got caught cross-dressing. Once he’s done in the bathroom, Aron glances over and does a double take. Minki’s hair pulled up into a messy bun; high-waisted shorts and a baggy shirt he likes to wear for pajamas. What really catches his attention though is the sudden shape he has around his chest area.

“Minki…” He looks at Aron and shrugs.

“I had to look the part. I could lie and claim I’m flat chested but that’s no fun.” Aron groans and rubs his face thanking whomever that at least he went with a small chest and didn’t suddenly give himself giant boobs. Minki grins at him and grabs his suitcase going over to him.

“C’mon.”

“Do you have everything?” Minki pauses and swears rushing back into the bathroom to grab the bag he bought from the back of the door with a sheepish grin.

“I’m not used to carrying a purse.” Aron grins and they head to the taxis, finding the resort shuttle and they take their bags. Minki heading up on the bus to be met with a few people already sitting around. He smiles at a few and finds some seats for him and Aron; when Aron gets on, he’s bombarded with greetings from two of the people that Minki walked by. Aron pausing to wrack his brain of who they are before they remind him, and he smiles some asking how they are and all those other pleasantries before he excuses himself to sit with Minki who has begun playing a game on his phone. Aron leaning over to kiss his shoulder and mumble an apology. Minki smiles at his phone as he plays his game and says it’s fine.

“We are here for _your_ reunion.” The shuttle heads for the resort shortly after 10 am and Aron’s asked if he wants to get dinner and catch up with one of the guys on the bus before the reunion. The guy looking over at Minki and nods to him.

“Your girlfriend can come too, I don’t mind.” Minki narrowing his eyes slightly about to make a comment when Aron covers his hand with his.

“I’m afraid I have to pass. We made plans already.” The guy shrugs and goes back to his seat; Minki complaining in Korean about the guy and how _nice_ it was to invite the girlfriend. Aron chuckles and threads his fingers through Minki’s before pulling his hand to his mouth and kissing it.

“You’re going to run into that a lot. Why do you think I was such a little shit during debut? I learned. They didn’t. Some may have but I doubt it.” Minki groans and looks out the window. The forest building up around them as they pull up to the resort beside the lake. Minki mumbling he can’t even go swimming. Aron laughs and says if he wants to swim, he’ll find something for him to wear. Minki nods and smiles at him as they get off the shuttle. Grabbing their suitcases before heading inside. The guy from the bus, Aron had said his name was Shane, realizes how Minki looks and whistles a bit. Aron looking at him disapprovingly.

“Dude. Your girlfriend is right there.” The woman in question scoffing.

“His wife actually. He just doesn’t know how to keep it in his pants.” Minki raising an eyebrow before speaking.

“At least I know a good thing when I have it.” Shane and his wife stop bickering for a few moments to look at him as Aron looks away suddenly, his shoulders shaking in a laugh he’s trying to hide as Minki smiles at the couple. The receptionist asking for whoever’s next. Aron stepping up and tugging Minki with him as he tells reception his name and that they have a suite. Aron ignoring the comments he can hear behind him about Minki and just squeezes his hand so Minki doesn’t go off on them. Looking at him and mumbling in Korean that it’s not worth it.

“We don’t need you ending up on a viral video kicking some poor guys ass.” Minki scoffs and says Dongho taught him a few things from kendo and Aron laughs loudly before thanking the receptionist and taking his room key from her with thanks. Tugging Minki along with him as they get to the elevator.

“We have a suite?” Aron nods and texts his parents they’re at the reunion as per his mother’s request. Minki asking if he really looks like a stripper with his outfit. Aron scoffs and shakes his head.

“He’s just sad with his life is all.” Minki hums and pulls Aron’s suitcase with him as Aron opens the door and motions him inside with a smile. Minki in awe of the room. A nice balcony they can sit on, a fireplace and tv above it. A small kitchen connected to the living room. Rolling his suitcase into the room he pauses and glances at Aron who’s locking the door.

“Hyung, did you mean to get a single bed?” Aron looks at him quickly enough, Minki worries he hurt his neck.

“No? I thought I clicked two beds. I can take the couch, I don’t mind.” Minki shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he tells him they both can sleep in the bed. It’s a king after all. Aron nods and starts unpacking his things. Minki doing the same before wiggling the high waisted shorts off for sweatpants and flopping on the couch. Aron chuckles flopping beside him and resting his head against the cushions. Both of them trying to figure out what they should do for the time being since the reunion doesn’t start till later that night. The first night is a more formal event; they requested nicer clothes, and anyone dressed in jeans would be rejected entry so they both got nicer outfits. Minki’s supposed _simple_ dress he mentioned the night they got into California, and his own suit he had from before. With around seven hours before they can even sign in for the event, Aron offers to go out and find a swimsuit for him.

“Wouldn’t that be weird?” Aron thinks about it and nods.

“We can both go out. I’m sure there’s shops nearby. We can get a taxi to take us and we can find you a swimsuit with a skirt. Can your…” He motions to Minki’s fake chest and clears his throat. “go in the water?” Minki laughs and nods.

“I made sure before I ordered it.” Aron nods and Minki changes back into his shorts and grabs his bag before they head out. Aron asking the front desk for a taxi and they stand outside to wait; Minki grabbing out his sunglasses and putting them on as the taxi pulls up. Aron asking for any of the swimsuit shops.

“She forgot hers back home.” The driver chuckles and drives to the nearest store and points out a few more along the road. Aron thanks him and gives a tip before tugging Minki with him; holding his hand as they walk. Minki glancing at their hand confused.

“Hyung. We’re not with your classmates you don’t have to hold my hand.”

“Well one, I want to. And two, they could also be out so I’m afraid we have to pretend everywhere but in our room.” Minki ‘ooh’s in realization and nods in agreement. As they wander through the swimsuits, Minki picks a few different designs with skirts and mumbles he’s glad he stopped working out so much. His stomach is flat for the most part now. Aron glances over at a rack of swim bottoms and finds a polka-dotted red skirt, moving through the sizes since it’s out of order, he calls for Minki.

“Minhee.” When he doesn’t answer, he looks over and rolls his eyes.

“ _Minhee._ ” Minki looks over surprised and laughs going over with a soft apology.

“What’s up?”

“What’s your size? Small or medium?” Minki shrugs and admits he’s been grabbing smalls and mediums. Aron shrugs and grabs the two for him and hold it up. Minki ooh-ing at it and takes it along with the others, Aron going with him but sitting outside the changing room. He doesn’t expect Minki to come out in the first one but does his second double take today when he does. A one-piece retro swimsuit with a mini skirt that does not hide much. Minki glancing around before raising an eyebrow at Aron. He shakes his head and drops his eyes down so Minki understands and he glances down and swears going back inside the dressing room as Aron laughs. A soft ‘shut up’ coming from Minki. Trying on a few other suits and after the fourth one Aron is convinced, he’s just having fun at this rate.

“Are you just trying on swimsuits for the hell of it?” he asks the next time Minki comes out in the swimsuit he picked out. The skirt covering more in the front than the back which is good.

“… Maybe. When am I ever going to get to do this again?” Aron tells him that one looks the nicest on him.

“It covers the front but still shows off some of your ass.” Minki’s cheeks turn red as he glances in the mirror behind him and sees the swimsuit does in fact short just a slight bit of his ass. Aron grins at him and Minki rolls his eyes saying he’ll get this one and Aron cheers only to earn a punch in the shoulder; which honestly makes him laugh harder. Aron waits while Minki changes back into his clothes and grabs the red polka-dotted swimsuit set so they can buy it and head back to the resort. The two of them changing before heading down to the access area of the lake. Aron having braided Minki's hair before they left the room and Aron resisted kissing his shoulder like he's done before. They didn’t have to pretend in here, he didn't want to push it with Minki. He was already dealing with having to cross dress for four days. He didn't need to deal with someone he trusted breaking rules they set up. As Minki goes into the water, he squeals and splashes his way back out.  
  
"It's freezing!" Aron laughs and goes up to him, throwing him over his shoulder and heads into the water. Minki kicking his legs like crazy as he laughs.  
  
"Put me down!" Aron grins and says 'alright.' Minki realizing his mistake the moment he hits the water. Shrieking at the cold as he crosses his arms over his chest. Aron laughing while still only up to his thighs in water. Minki narrowing his eyes and rushing him. Aron too busy laughing to realize and 'oofs' as Minki knocks him backwards into the water. Aron shouting at the coldness before he glares at Minki.  
  
"Oh, you’re dead." Minki shrieks and tries to run in the water as Aron does the same. Minki laughing as he's caught and looks at him smiling widely. Their faces only a few inches apart as Aron's eyes search his face; Minki glancing down at his mouth before moving closer, planning to kiss him when they hear a loud whistle and an announcement for the reunion starting in two hours. Aron stands them both up straight and mumbles about them already being out there three hours playing in the water and sand. Minki grumbles in amazement too before they head back up. Aron offering the shower to Minki first who thanks him and heads into the bathroom. Aron smacks himself in the forehead. There wasn't anyone even around. Well there was a family down a bit further, but that family didn't care about them; but... Minki seemed to have been moving closer too... wasn't he? Aron shakes his head and goes into the kitchen to make a quick snack before sitting on the balcony not wanting to get anything wet from his swim trunks. Sliding down in the seat to rest a little till he hears his name called. Groggily, he peeks his head around the sliding door to see the bathroom still shut so he gets up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can shower. I'm in the bedroom now to get dressed." Aron hums and pushes open the bathroom door telling Minki it's fine when he apologizes for taking long.  
  
"I apparently got a little cat nap in on the balcony so it’s good." He hears Minki laugh and gets in the shower with a soft smile. Once everything is ready, Aron sits in the chair to wait for Minki. The check in and payment for the reunion starts in ten minutes but it's downstairs and Aron's in no hurry to get there. Biting his thumb nail as he worries. They weren't questioned by anyone yet, but would strangers be that rude? His classmates might and Minki's adams apple may be less noticeable but it’s definitely still there. Groaning, he drops his face in his hands as he leans forward on his elbows. They're going to get caught. He can’t do this; he can't even imagine the story back in Korea if they got caught. He jumps feeling a hand on his back and looks at Minki; his jaw dropping as he takes in his makeup and partially done hair. Most of his dress is covered by a dark shawl but he can see the burgundy skirt.  
  
"Could you help pin my hair up, and maybe tell me what's stressing you out?" Aron nods and they move to sit on the couch so Minki can be comfortable while Aron pins up his hair.  
  
"Just worried we'll get caught. Which then makes me imagine the horror stories the Korean media will spin." Minki laughs and turns to face him once he's done, cupping his face so he looks at him.  
  
"Things will be fine. Neither of us will drink more than one glass of alcohol; we'll mingle for a bit; you can catch up with your classmates. Maybe we'll dance a little and we'll come back here. We'll deal with the other days as they come." Aron nods and takes in a shaky breath before releasing it.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Minki smiles and gets up to get his flats and they head out. The two of them running into Shane in the elevator and Minki physically moves to the other side of Aron so he doesn't have to stand so close to him. Aron grabs his hand and smiles softly. Shane asking if they're still in the honeymoon phase, mentioning he saw them splashing around in the lake. Minki gives him a thin smile and shakes his head.  
  
"We've known each other about thirteen years now and been dating since 2016." Shane making a face before smiling.  
  
"You don't find it odd he hasn't asked you to marry him?" Aron going to protest when Minki grins back.  
  
"Nope. We're both busy with our careers. Maybe once we retire, hm?" He looks at Aron with a playful look and Aron chuckles.  
  
"Sure. If you want. I know you don't really care for marriage." Minki nods going along with it. Waving and tugging Aron off the elevator the minute it opens wide enough. Speaking in Korean around the other people.  
  
"He creeps me out. I feel like he's undressing me and trying to trip me up so he can brag about it." Aron nods and rubs Minki's lower back as they stand in line to check in. The other relaxing a bit as he does; mumbling to make sure he's not alone with that guy. Aron kisses his temple and mumbles he wouldn't allow that.  
  
"I'll be dead first." Minki laughs at the dramatics but quickly kisses his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to get all crazy." Aron grins at him and pays when it’s their turn, collecting the little 'hello I am' stickers as customers. Aron whistles lowly at the decorations before glancing at everything. Minki writing their names on the cards, making sure to spell Aron's name properly before doing his own as 'Minhee' and puts Aron's on his coat.  
  
"I'm going to go drop off my shawl at the coat check in. I’ll be right back don't have a meltdown." Aron smiles at him and nods, he’ll try his best. Minki rolls his eyes and heads off. Aron wandering around the room a little, trying to avoid major contact with anyone before simply grabbing a water and sitting at one of the many tables. Minki walking up then clicking his tongue in disappointment.  
  
"You're already sitting?" Aron turns in his seat to look up at him and blinks surprised. Minki's dress is tight but not too tight to be inappropriate, the burgundy color standing out against his skin nicely while the sleeves go to his mid forearm, a lace overlay covering the sleeves and bodice of the dress.  
  
"Wow." Minki blushes and rests his hands on his stomach smooth out the fabric.  
  
"I told you it was simple." Aron nods still staring at him before they're interrupted by a couple; Aron tearing his eyes from Minki to greet them. He remembers this guy, Chris, they were in a lot of classes together but didn’t actually hang out. Chris introduces his wife, Anne and Minhee introduces herself with a soft smile as Aron's girlfriend.  
  
"I didn't realize you had a girlfriend, with your job and all."  
  
"My company allows dating; we've just been really good at hiding it from the media." Anne talks to Minki about things and Chris nods.  
  
"Must be difficult though."  
  
"We've been friends longer than we were dating, and Minhee’s in the industry too technically, she does the makeup backstage."  
  
"That's how your make up is flawless." Anne says with a smile. Minki laughs a bit and reveals he's not actually wearing much beside lip stain and eye makeup. Anne immediately asking him for skin tips and sits with him at the table. Chris laughing before sitting as well. Aron not entirely tired by talking to him though he has to help Minki a few times with words. He just knows Minki will be exhausted soon using just English. He knows how difficult it was just to use Korean for a whole day when he was still learning. His head hurt so much. He’ll make sure to get some medicines for him later. Chris and Anne eventually head off to mingle with other people and Minki groans dropping his head against Aron's shoulder.  
  
"English is too difficult." He mumbles in Korean as he rubs his temple.  
  
"I already plan to buy some medicines for you. I remembered how hard it was to speak Korean all day." Minki looks up at him in slight amazement before Shane's wife stops walking by and looks at them.  
  
"Have you seen my husband?" They both shake their head.  
  
"Last we saw him was the elevator." She rolls her eyes irritated and thanks them before walking off. Minki frowning at that. It's only been an hour. Aron asking if he wants any food and Minki nods.  
  
"I'm starving honestly."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything. I’ll go get stuff; you save my seat." Minki grins and sets his small purse in his seat once Aron gets up. He chuckles and heads to get food. Grabbing two plates of things he knows Minki and him like and figuring they can share plates. Grabbing a few extra things for himself that he hasn’t had in forever before heading back. He’ll come up for drinks again. Aron narrowing his eyes at a guy sitting beside Minki way too closely. Aron walks up to his seat where Minki's still facing with his bag and smiles. Minki looking relieved as he takes a plate from him. Aron asking if he's okay for him to get drinks or should he stay? Minki shakes his head.  
  
"Just be quick." Aron nods and rushes off to grab them some pop, coming back to the guy trying to feel up Minki's backside. He sets the drinks down and grabs the guys wrist, glaring at him when he cries out in pain.  
  
"Stop touching my girlfriend." Aron glaring at the guy who yanks his wrist away and moves a bit further from Minki. Aron sitting down on the opposite side and Minki moves a bit closer to Aron as he starts eating. The two of them taking bits and pieces off each plate.  
  
"What's that?" Aron looks at the food and chuckles.  
  
"It's a dirt cake." Minki gives him a weird look and Aron laughs.  
  
"I’m surprised they made it. It’s just pudding with oreo crumble. It's more of a kid treat we had throughout school." Minki hesitantly tries it despite it just being pudding and hums. Eating more of it. Glancing at Aron to ask if he wants some of it.  
  
"I grabbed it for you. You know I’m not a big fan of sweets." Minki nods and thanks him giving a kiss on his cheek. As the night continues, a few people deciding to dance for a bit and Aron looks at Minki with a grin before standing and holding his hand out.

“You know I can’t slow dance.”

“That’s fine, we can just sway back and forth.” Minki laughs and gets up taking his hand letting Aron lead him to the dance space so they can sway together. Aron mumbling that he doesn’t know how to slow dance either, so it works out. Minki smiles and rests his head on his Aron's shoulder, Aron glancing down at him with a smile and rests his head against Minki's. They sway a while and around eleven decide to head back upstairs. Aron saying goodnight to some of those he walks by before they get Minki's shawl and heads to their hotel room; both of them changing out of their clothes and Aron helps Minki out his dress before pulling on his own pajamas and yawns before flopping on the bed with a groan.  
  
"My feet hate me more than after practice." Minki laughs and sits on the foot of the bed to take his hair down. Aron suggesting, he leave it up to do his mask and Minki pauses in taking out a bobby pin and pushes it back in before going to the bathroom to wash up and do his face mask. Wiggling another one by the door frame.  
  
"Hyuuuuung." Minki singsongs with a grin.  
  
"Come do a mask too." Aron laughs and gets up and sits on the counter so Minki can put the mask on him. The two of them sitting on the couch with their masks on in their pajamas to watch a movie; once the mask was up, Minki grabs a washcloth and cleans up his face before going to Aron and cleaning his face. The older making a grunt noise when he wipes his face clean.  
  
"Why are you like this, just hold still hyung." He laughs and Minki smacks his arm finishing up the cleaning before they head to bed. Aron flopping into bed as Minki lays beside him and yawns. Both mumbling goodnights as they fall asleep.  
  
In the morning, Minki wakes first extremely early, it's still dark out so he turns over and snuggles up against Aron. Aron subconsciously wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his hair. Minki smiling softly as he falls asleep again. When Aron wakes later, he finds himself snuggled up with Minki and carefully untangles himself to make breakfast but not before pressing a kiss to Minki's temple. Minki sighing heavily in his sleep. Aron chuckles softly and heads off to make breakfast; Minki coming out shortly after the foods almost ready and sits at the island laying his head down on the table.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"I didn't even drink. Why does my head hurt?" Aron laughs and disappears into the bathroom to grab the medicine for him; Minki looking at him confused when he holds it out with a glass of water.  
  
"You were speaking English too much." Minki frowns at him and asks if he had this issue in Korea when he got there. He nods and serves up the food before he sits beside him to eat.  
  
"It got better after a few weeks but i had a headache nearly every night." Minki pats his thigh and thanks him for the breakfast before digging in. The day going by boringly as they watch some movies in their pjs before they get ready for the next day of the reunion. This time less formal, Minki wearing some black skinny jeans and low cut knit sweater with his tennis shoes. Aron wearing white jeans and a white and blue striped shirt before looking at Minki and blinking at him.  
  
"You're wearing that?" Minki looking down at himself and then Aron with a nod. The sweaters neckline stopping just above the cleavage. Aron nods and asks if he wants him to do his hair again and Minki shakes his head. They head to the reunion this time and talk with some of the people again from yesterday and people who just showed up tonight. Minki talking to some people as Aron sits beside him watching and eating some food when someone sits down beside him.  
  
"So, when's the wedding for you two?" Aron turning to stare at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The wedding. You're obviously head over heels in love with her." Aron glances at Minki still talking and flailing his hands around as he does and hopes he's not hearing anything before looking at the guy again.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. It's not really a thing she wants so."  
  
"Really?" Aron nods as he feels a hand touch his shoulder, Minki suddenly in his space as he asks what they're talking about. Aron looking at him about to answer when hes beat to it.  
  
"You actually, Aron says you don't want to get married?" Aron looks at Minki when he leans back.  
  
"Right, in Korea there's really no benefit to doing it and we're happy like this." Minki smiles and takes some food off Aron's plate he hadn’t touched yet and nearly choked when he heard the next thing from the man’s mouth.  
  
"What about kids?" Aron raising both his eyebrows.  
  
"What about them? It's not any of your business." Aron turning to calm Minki down and rubs his back frowning.  
  
"We haven't discussed it. Sorry." Aron ignoring his food and drink for the better idea of pulling Minki away before he can hear the next comment from the guy. He couldn't even remember his name. Minki grumbling in Korean as Aron holds both his upper arms and rubs his thumbs to soothe over the spot on his sleeves. The both of them switching to Korean.  
  
"It's stupid that our fake life is getting me pissed off." Aron laughs and pulls him into a hug, kissing his temple.  
  
"It's not stupid, he was being rude. Honestly, I expected the marriage question. The other I should have too, but I didn’t and I'm sorry." Minki resting his head on his shoulder for a moment.  
  
"Do we have to stay longer? I kinda just want to lounge in the hotel room after buying tons of snacks." Aron shakes his head and they head out. Going into town for whatever stores are still open to buy snacks and heading back to the hotel. Minki changing into his regular clothes immediately then sits in front of Aron with a brush. Aron asking him to brush his hair out and Aron nods, sitting on the couch better and pats the space between his legs. Minki laughs softly and sits there knowing he's still a tiny bit taller. Aron undoing the braid and bobby pins before running his fingers through his hair; fixing the small curls that happened due to braiding his damp hair this morning.  
  
"You sure you want me to brush this out? It's cute." Minki feels his hair and the curls before heading into the bathroom to see them and smiles. Heading back to him when there's a knock on the door. Aron groans and walks by Minki patting his cheek laughing and opens the door to see the guy from earlier.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize to your girlfriend for being inconsiderate. Your marriage and sex life are none of my business and I shouldn't have asked about it.” Minki looking into the little area for the door and the man notices him looking and apologizes to him as well.  
  
"I'm a couples therapist now; I tend to accidentally go overboard with my questions when first meeting people."

“Just a bit. You should work on that instead, either way we’re perfectly happy.”

“Are you sure?” Minki narrows his eyes at him and walks forward, grabbing the edge of the door with a smile.

“You’re right, we’re not happy. You showed up and ruined the fun we were having.” Shutting the door in the guy’s face, Aron scolds him slightly but laughs as he does. The rest of the night and the next two days go by for the most part, uneventfully. Aron and Minki spending more time together than they have in months, swimming and even going on some hikes in the mountains nearby. They went out for drinks the third night and Aron had to cut Minki off because he was positive that he’d blow their whole cover with some of his comments. When they got back, Minki was slightly drunk so Aron helped him get ready for bed, including putting his hair up just in case. In the morning, Aron makes them breakfast and gives Minki some medicine for his headache and laughs at him for drinking a little too much. Minki resting his elbow on the counter as he rests his head on it.

“Are we going back to your parents after this or are we going back to Korea?”

“Back to Korea, we’ll have four more days off since we’ll spend one day entirely in the air.” Minki groans at that and is glad it’s tomorrow morning and not that morning with his headache.

“Do we have anymore reunion days?” Aron nods and laughs when he groans. Muttering he doesn’t really want to go again either.

“Three days was enough. I didn’t even want to go yesterday.”

“What!? I would have been fine not going yesterday, hyung!” Aron laughs and flicks at a piece of bread at him telling him to eat his breakfast and they won’t bother going to the reunion day today. They plan to just chill in at the pool this time, they’ve been to the beach plenty but Minki’s not able to handle that cold anymore so pool it is. When it’s time to pack again they do so and Minki puts his change of clothes on top so he can change into them at the airport easier; Aron showers first and finishes packing while Minki’s showering and then peeks in to tell Minki he’s going to go for a walk. Minki making a weird noise but agrees saying not to stay out too long. Aron laughs and heads out in his shorts and t-shirt with his sandals and heads to the beach to walk around; rubbing his face a bit before sitting on a rock he finds. His mom calling since it’s still early and she knows they leave tomorrow.

“Hey mom.”

“Hi darling, how was your reunion?” Aron chuckles and explains all of the parts, both boring and fun, even throwing in the fact Minki shut the door in someone’s face for his comments. His mom laughing and asking how Minki is.

“He’s good. He’s probably asleep actually.”

“Probably? Aren’t you next to him?”

“No, I went for a walk. I told the guys this was a bad idea in case we got caught, but really I meant it for myself.” He glances around to make sure no ones hearing him as he’s talking and his mom sighs.

“I can’t say I understand, because I don’t, I never fake dated my crush.” Aron laughs and groans as well covering his face with his hand.

“Mom…”

“What? I didn’t! I think you should tell him how you feel, I’ve always said that. You just don’t listen.”

“Because nothing would come of it. We can’t be openly dating in Korea, mom. You know that. I don’t want to ruin our chances at things either if it got out.” His mom sighs again and says she just wants him happy and Aron says he will be once he’s back home and away from pretending.

“Someone asked us the second night when the wedding would be, then asked about kids.” His mom laughs loudly, and he hears her tell his dad the question too who he then hears laughs in the background.

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh darling, it’s hilarious.” Aron groans and continues to talk to his mom about the weekend and Minki before he hears steps behind him, looking over his shoulder, he sees Minki walking up, watching his steps as he climbs to sit on the rock beside him. Telling his mom that Minki’s coming she asks to go on speaker as he sits down, Aron doing as she asked and smiling as she asks Minki how things were. Minki talking to her about it and then grumbles about the headaches he’s had all weekend from the English. Minjung asking Aron if he got him any medicines knowing that would happen and Minki says he did.

“He told me about his headaches too. I didn’t know he had them at all.” Minki glares at him for that and Minjung asks about the kids comment and Minki groans loudly.

“He came to our room later and apologized saying he was a couples therapist!”

“Is that the man you shut the door in his face?”

“Yes.” Minjung laughs and tells them to go sleep since it’s late now and their flight is in the morning. She makes Aron promise to text when they board and land, so she knows they’re safe. He agrees and hangs up after everyone says goodnight; Looking out at the water, he can feel Minki’s eyes on him.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been out here an hour. I fell asleep for a little while and woke up you were still gone.” Aron stands up, brushing off his shorts and helps Minki up too. Heading back to the hotel with him, swinging their hands.

“I’m alright, just clearing my head.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“Nah. Mom helped a bit. I’ll be fine after a good night sleep.” Minki frowns worried about him but doesn’t push it. They wash off their feet and get ready for bed again, Minki turning on his heel to go up to Aron and hugs him tightly before he gets in bed. Aron blinking at the hug before hugging back.

“What’s this for?”

“This weekend was fun, and you stood up for me and took care of me a bunch. So, thank you, hyung.” Aron nods and squeezes him once more before letting go and Minki smiles, kissing his cheek and hoping into bed right after. Aron rubbing his cheek and making a face before getting in bed as well. Minki laying down facing him with a soft smile and mumbles a good night. Aron laying on his back as he falls asleep shortly after saying goodnight as well.

By the time they land in Korea, it’s nearly seven in the morning and their manager meets them out front of the airport; Minki telling him he's just going to Aron’s since its closer to the airport, after all it's their managers vacation too. While in the car, Minki falls asleep on Aron's shoulder and their manager chats with Aron a bit while they drive.  
  
"The beach and hikes were more fun than the reunion honestly."  
  
"I can imagine. Minki really slammed the door in the guy’s face?" Aron laughed and nodded.  
  
"He really did. It was beautiful." They pull up to the apartment shortly after and Aron tugs their suitcases out of the trunks and thanks their manager for coming to get them on his day off.  
  
"Couldn't leave you stranded at the airport." Aron thanks him again and looks at Minki with a fond smile and sighs.  
  
"Minki. C'mon." He pulls his suitcases behind him and grabs Minki's hand to head upstairs. Helping Minki out if his shoes and coat before tucking him in to the spare bed he has. Minki basically already asleep again the minute his head touched the pillow. Aron chuckles and covers him up before doing the same and getting in his own bed despite it being nearly eight in the morning and super bright out. As he's sleeping, he wakes to his bed dipping beside him and looks at Minki confused as he tries to lay down in front him. Aron wiggling back a tiny bit to let Minki lay beside him facing away so Minki becomes the little spoon. Aron glances at all the bed behind him and goes to move when Minki grabs his wrist and keeps him in place; grabbing the blanket from Aron and pulling it over him. Aron sighs and holds him to close, waiting till his breathing as evened out to lean closer and kiss his neck. Minki waking before Aron a few hours later, they had been smart and slept on the plane a few hours before landing, decides to get up and get ready for the day. Dragging himself to the spare bathroom he knows Aron keeps stocked just in case. Aron waking to the shower turning on, rubs his face and looks around, his sleep brain catching up to the fact they’re back in Korea and his pretend dating with Minki is over. With a groan, he rolls over and goes back to sleep just to be woken up by Minki some time later jumping on his bed.

“Hyung, wake up. You’ve slept enough, you’ll be stuck on la time if you don’t get up.” Aron grumbles at him and pulls his blankets over his head; Minki poking at him so he wakes up. Aron groans and sits up wrapping his arms around Minki before laying back down with him.

“Hyung!”

“Shush Minki, it’s sleepy time.” Aron mumbles, eyes closed as he tries to continue sleeping. Minki huffs and lets himself be hugged before his arm starts to fall asleep.

“My arms asleep. Let go please.” Aron does and sits up as well, giving a small glare at Minki.

“I didn’t wake you up at all this weekend and you can’t let me sleep a little longer?” Minki smiles and shakes his head tugging his arm so he’ll make breakfast. Aron glares and gets up, telling him to go get things ready and he’s gonna shower really quick. Minki listens and heads to the kitchen; Aron showering and making breakfast for them when Minki decides he should head home and make sure Jonghyun isn’t still sitting in front of the computer screen. Aron laughs and shutters at the thought of Jonghyun sitting in front of the computer the whole week they’ve been gone.

“Make sure he gets some actual food and water too.” Minki grins and nods at him before waving and heading out. Aron cleaning up the dishes before getting irritated with himself. He should have told him. Getting his shoes on, he heads to Joel’s to see his dogs. When he gets there, Joel takes one look at his face and laughs.

“Rough time in paradise, buddy?”

“Fuck off. I was fine till he left this morning.” Aron pushes by him and welcomes his dogs that jump up at him happily and welcome him back.

“This morning? He stayed over even after you got back?”

“It was seven in the morning and it was our managers day off so he said he’d just stay with me so our manager could go enjoy his days off.” Joel raises an eyebrow at him and hums before grabbing the dogs items around for him before handing the bag to Aron who takes it.

“Mom says I should confess and just…see what happens. If he says no, at least I can get over him. If he returns my feelings, we can figure things out then.” Joel nods and agrees with that; saying no harm would come from just trying to confess.

“Minki’s not that kind of person to cut you out or act differently just because you like him.” Aron nods and pets Kkotsooni with a sigh.

“I’m not doing it today though.”

“Why not?”

“He…look I don’t have a reason except I just don’t have the guts to do it today.” Joel shrugs and wishes him luck but shoos him out because he has schedules to get to in an hour. Aron chuckles and tells him to have a good day before hooking the leashes on his dogs and heading home. Resting on the couch once home with Noah on his legs when the doorbell rings; looking at it, he groans and sends a text to the group chat. ‘If one of you is at the door just open it. Noah’s on my lap.’ He hears the key code get beeped in a few moments later as Minhyun comes in with a bag of food.

“Thought I’d welcome you back.”

“You brought food so you’re definitely welcome. Gimme.” He makes grabby hands for the food and Minhyun laughs sitting on the chair beside the couch and hands Aron his portion of food before leaning back with his own. Aron eating happily.

“So how was the reunion?”

“It was boring, we didn’t even go the last day and the third day we stayed only a few hours.”

“But you got to hang out with Minki the whole time.” Aron eyes him suspiciously and puts his food down.

“What do you know?” Minhyun smiles innocently and shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung. Did you take any photos of Minki in his alter ego?”

“Obviously.” He hands his phone over to Minhyun and Minhyun happily opens the gallery to look through them and whistles lowly.

“He really pulled it off.”

“Turn to one of his full body photos.” Minhyun looks at him oddly but looks for one and pauses once he finds it. Titling his head confused before his eyes widen.

“His chest!”

“He found stuff online that gave him a fake chest.”

“What was it?”

“No clue, I never saw them.”

“The whole weekend and you never saw the creepy fake breasts?” Aron laughs loudly and shakes his head.

“I think they were silicone. I saw the side of them in his swimsuit.” Minhyun perking up at that and flipping through the photos with a pout.

“There’s no photo of that?!”

“Why would I have taken a photo of that?!” Minhyun shrugs and looks at his own phone; Reading Jonghyun’s message about Minki sulking around the house and chuckles. ‘Hyung’s being sulky too. I don’t think our plan worked.’ Looking at Aron who’s taking small bites of his food with a frown. Petting Noah’s head as he gives him some of the food. Kkotsooni dropping her head on Minhyun’s leg with puppy eyes and Minhyun groans giving her some food as well. Minhyun and Aron finishing their food before Minhyun stands up rubbing his nose.

“I didn’t take my allergy meds today, so I can’t stay long.” Aron nods and smiles at him thanking him for the food before he leaves. The rest of the week finished out boringly for all five of them. They hadn’t been used to having nothing to do for two weeks in a while. They didn’t really know what to do with themselves, but Aron still thought back to the weekend when he got to pretend with Minki. They’re at the company practicing for an event coming up, they’re performing two songs. Currently, they’re resting, and Aron is finding himself watching Minki dancing around with Jonghyun messing around, his hair short again after he got the extensions taken out. The back up dancers haven’t come along yet so it’s just the five of them; he’s not sure what came over him as he walked up to Minki as he laughed and cupped his face kissing him. Aron breaking the kiss and stares at Minki who’s wide eyed; He can see the other three staring at him in shock. Searching Minki’s surprised face; mumbling he’s sorry before going to step away only to be stopped by Jonghyun crossing his arms at him.

“Hyung. Let him process. He’s in shock.” Aron glances back at Minki to see him still staring ahead, not blinking. Aron going up to him and touching his shoulder.

“Minki?”

“…Why?”

“I…” Aron glances at the three and they all throw up their hands and head out quickly. Aron helping Minki sit on the floor with him so they can talk.

“I’ve liked you for a while.”

“Since the reunion?”

“No! That… was slight torture for me. I tried to tell the others it would be a bad idea having you pretend to be a girl in case we got caught, but really I didn’t want to pretend dating my crush.” Minki stares at him and looks at his hands in his lap, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before gasping.

“It wasn’t my imagination… That man, he asked when the wedding was. I heard him say something about being head over heels and I swear I felt you kiss my temple that morning.” Aron feels his ears and cheeks burn in embarrassment and nods.

“I did and he did too. I had hoped you didn’t hear that.”

“I barely did. I thought I was crazy hearing that.” Aron looks down at his hands and hides his face from Minki when he sees Minki’s hand cover his. Glancing up at him, he’s surprised to see Minki smiling.

“You think I’m going to reject you, don’t you?”

“I suspected it, but now I’m not so sure.” Minki grins and leans forward, cupping Aron’s face with one hand before kissing him deeply. Aron kissing back while smiling; Minki mumbling he’s liked him for the last year or so.

“Seriously?”

“I never would have agreed to cross dressing for just anybody…” Aron laughs and kisses him once again, Minki moving closer and into his lap as Aron wraps his arms around his waist holding him close when the door opens. Jonghyun peeking inside grinning as he sees the two of them.

“Are you two a thing now?” Aron looks up at Minki who’s looking at the door before looking at Aron and smiles; leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose and nods at Jonghyun.

“If our leader is cool with that.” Jonghyun laughs and nods.

“As long as you guys are happy. I was tired of watching Aron pining for the last few years. Even when we pimped you out, we had _hoped_ you would have come back together.” Aron groans and laughs as Minki gets up off his lap and stands, helping him up as well.

“Trust me, there were multiple times I had almost gave in and make out with him.”

“Like when?”

“Remember the first day, in the lake? When you tackled me back into the water and I chased you?” Minki nods and they watch his ears redden and Aron chuckles.

“That was the first point.” Jonghyun looking between them for a moment before asking what happened after. Minhyun and Dongho standing behind him now as well. The others nodding as well and Minki shrugs.

“You ever watch a rom-com? Where the girl gets grabbed and held to the other? That. Only my face was really close to his.” Aron nods and mumbles he nearly kissed him then, but he had no reason to pretend because no one was around them. Dongho boos and they all look at him surprised.

“Please tell me you’ve at least kissed _now_?” They nod and Jonghyun nods as well.

“They definitely did. I saw them. Minki was in his lap.” Minhyun and Dongho _ooooh_ at them and Aron laughs before dropping his face against Minki’s shoulder. Minki reaching up to pat his head and smiles.

“We’ll help you keep it secret; It should be easy.” They thank them and Aron promises he’ll try to keep the kissing to a minimum and they shrug.

“You kiss his shoulder randomly on camera. We don’t mind it. At least the fans won’t find it weird when you possibly do it more often.” Dongho says and moves to get back into position for their practice. Jonghyun agreeing with him and clapping his hands together. Aron holding Minki’s hand and smiles, kissing his hand before they get back into position to continue practice. The five of them doing practice amazingly with the good feelings around. Aron pausing before they all leave hours later to thank the three of them for even pushing him to go to the reunion. Dongho laughing and says he never would have confessed if he didn’t know what he could have been having. Jonghyun tells him he’s welcome and he’s glad they’re happy. Minki smiling as they head home; No one surprised when Minki goes with Aron to sleep over at his place. Jonghyun asking them to take it slow and Aron’s ears burn. Minki sighs exasperatedly.

“I was literally just going to cuddle and sleep beside him.” Jonghyun looking at them surprised and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly apologizing as they all laugh at him for immediately thinking otherwise. When they get to Aron’s, Minki pets the puppies and they shower using the separate bathrooms before Aron locks up and gets in bed, Minki hoping into the bed as well and leaning over Aron with a smile.

“Thank you for confessing, I never would have.”

“I was on autopilot and just had to kiss you suddenly. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Minki laughs and leans down to kiss him, moving around a bit to cuddle up against him and rests his head on his chest. Aron pulling the blankets up to the both of them as the dogs jump up on the foot of the bed. Minki laughing and reaching down to pet them smiling. Aron smiling at him the whole time.

“God, I love you.” He mumbles and Minki snaps his head to look at him surprised. Aron realizing, he said that aloud and opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something.

“I… uhm… you heard me so I can’t really take that back.” Minki shakes his head still looking surprised. The two of them staring before Minki moves forward and kissing him. Telling Aron, he can’t say it back yet, he does love Aron, but he wants to be a hundred percent before he says it. He wants it to mean everything. Aron agrees with him and says it’s fine. It doesn’t change his feelings. He’s loved him for the last few years, he’ll continue forever. Minki smiles and rests his head on Aron’s shoulder, kissing his shoulder as he yawns. Aron already nearly asleep as he mumbles goodnight. Minki saying goodnight as well. Aron wondering as he begins to sleep if he should get the others something nice for Christmas as thanks for their ridiculousness of pushing them together in the first place. Deciding he will as he glances at Minki already sleeping. Gently stroking his hair with a smile. Dongho was right. He never would have confessed had he not had a little taste of what things could have been like with Minki. Minki sighing softly in his sleep and smiles as he snuggles closer. Aron kisses his forehead and finally sleeps as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
